The present invention relates to a binding machine, particularly for index-books, notebooks and the like.
A conventional binding system for producing notebooks, index-books and the like is constituted by a plurality of disks having a double-T cross-section which are suitable to engage corresponding seats formed in the sheets so as to detachably retain said sheets.
This binding system allows the user to remove and reinsert the sheets in different positions quickly and easily and is therefore highly advantageous.
Accordingly, the need is felt for a binding machine which can produce small runs of notebooks with this binding system for example in an office.